midnight ride
by Misstress Cypher
Summary: When Kahlan Richard Zedd Cara & Finn find themselves with a new compainion will Richards love for Kahlan be strong enough. based during the episode the last confessor


**A/N This story takes place during the episode the last Confessor where their looking for the other confessors & I should let them say it Kahlan**

**Kahlan: why me. Why not Richard or Zedd or Cara or…..**

**Me: OK! I get it Kahlan you don't want to do it sorry. Seeker would you do the honors.**

**Richard: Sure Misstress Cypher does not own Legend of the Seeker. See Kahlan it wasn't that hard.**

**Kahlan: Grrr lets just get on with the story.**

* * *

As I sat watching the Seeker, Mord-sith, Mother Confessor, & Wizard. I marveled at the fact that the Wizard could be so unaware at the presence of magic that was around him it was fascinating. Then my apple slipped from my hands & me being stupid I was sitting on a hill just above them, so it fell right in front of them.

"What was that?" The Mord-sith questioned. The wizard lifted his hand above him touching the shield feeling it.

"There appears to be a shield around us that I didn't cast." he stated.

"No not that the thing that fell from the sky." the Mord-sith said angrily. I dropped from my perch above them lightly my curly blonde hair going everywhere. I bent over to pick up my apple.

"My apple Cara." I stated firmly. "Good to see the Mord-sith whom almost killed my father." I added sarcastically.

"Ah Guinevere great to see you." She said almost as sarcastically as I did. "How is the old fool?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Dead. By the blade of one of Darken Rahl's men." I stated blankly. I turned to the others. "Mother Confessor good to see you're…still alive. Zeddacus great Wizard of the first order & grandfather to the Seeker. & the Seeker himself famed for killing Darken Rahl himself. & someone I don't know." I said with a smile.

"Well Guinevere sit & tell us who you are." The wizard looked at me.

"Well I'm 19 a witch & a confessor. My father was a wizard of the 3rd order & my mother was a confessor. I'm from Mackenzie Falls. My village was a happy place well hidden where Darken Rahl's men couldn't find us. We thought the Mord-Sith's couldn't find us either. But we were wrong my father asked me to run to the school for confessors when they came. I didn't run until I saw an agiel hit my father in the neck. I used magic & asked the healer there to do what ever he could. He told me I had to go to the school for confessors to train. I told him not without my father he helped me load him onto a wagon & we rode to the school. The healers took him away & I was left for training. I was just 10 years old. Six years passed I was able to confess people for however long I felt like or just shut it off. The night before my 16th birthday Darken Rahl's men took me killing my father as they went. After that I don't remember much but I do remember that I lose my witches powers on my 21st birthday." I ended with tears in my eyes.

The Seeker started to say something but closed his mouth before he said it. The mother confessor looked sad & the Mord-Sith looked away.

"Oh I almost forgot the confessor you're looking for she headed the other way with a servant. Her fathers dead too." I said with look over my shoulder. The boy in the corner stood up & offered me a hand I declined it & stood.

"That's Finn by the way." The mother confessor said. "& please call me Kahlan." She looked at me smiling so I smiled back

"Please child call me Zedd & the Seeker Richard." I smiled at him.

"Of course Zedd I wouldn't do less or more of what you expect of me. I'll drop the shield if you want or I could keep it up. Only I can see you but you can't see anything unless it comes into the shield." I looked up at him.

"Go ahead & take it down Guinevere we don't need it." Richard said looking at me. His voice hit me so hard I loved it I craved it I needed it. I swallowed & nodded running the routine spell through my head.

"Alla Barbe Jono Kahl La Mi. There its down." I looked ahead. "They headed east toward a cave. 5 leagues from here." I looked at them. "What's the plan?" We went over the plan then headed off me calling my horse from the back of Kahlan's.

---

As Finn & I waited for Annabelle to come out of the cave I was humming

I scraped my knees when I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like  
It's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts  
I want to know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light?  
Turn it off  
In all my spite  
In all my spite  
I'll turn it off  
And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're heading for a cliff  
And in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom  
The tragedy, it seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
Just to come out the hero

Finn looked over at me. "You know it's not polite to stare. Here she comes." He looked down.

I looked back seeing two soldiers coming her way "We got trouble but I can handle it." I jumped from the branch & grabbed my daggers from my boots. I killed one of them then looked at Finn & Annabelle she was on the ground. "Well pick her up just don't let her touch your face!" I confessed the other soldier for an hour.

"Are you two ok?" I asked smiling at them. "Well can either of you talk or…….." I saw her hand slide for his face. "Umm Kahlen & Richard will be wanting to speak to you. Annabelle please umm if you could not touch his face before Richard & Kahlen talk to you."

"Why not why can't I touch his face? Is he ill?" She looked at me.

"Umm no but it's very important if you don't or you'll confess him. You see your fathers been lying to you. He doesn't like our kind." I looked at the soldier sitting down thinking. "You there come here!" I looked back at Annabelle. "See he's confessed he doesn't know he's not in love with me. He'll think he is this is what will happen if touch his face or neck."

She turned to Finn & did what I asked her not to do she confessed him.

"Command me confessor." Came out of his mouth. I walked into the cave to see Kahlan's arm being wrapped. "Umm just so you know this is not my fault I told her not to do it but she confessed Finn." Four angry pairs looked at me. "I-I told her not to telling her he'll only think he's in love with her. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part as tears started to fill my eyes I shook them off. Kahlan walked over to me & hugged me.

"Lets go see them." She walked out of the cave with Richard & Cara following her.

"Let it go child it'll be fine once we get the stone of tears." Zedd looked down at me & I smiled.

"I have a name remember its Guinevere" I laughed then stepped out of the cave. "We only have a few minutes till he wants to kill us again." I looked over at the solider. "Or I could kill him now. I wouldn't mind."

"Go ahead & kill him we don't need him." Richard said looking at me with stone cold eyes. I looked away towards Annabelle.

"You might want to look away Annabelle." I said as I reached for my boots to pull out my dagger counting down in my head knowing I had a few seconds to spare. The soldier got up drew his sword & started walking for me. I stood up took a dagger & hit him in the neck with it. "There it's done he's dead happy." I cocked a smile. I walked over to the soldier & took my dagger from his neck & walked back toward my horse. "Well are you coming or what?" I asked from my horse, Nadia.

---

We got back to camp to rest. Richard sent Finn & me to gather fire wood. I got up & pulled my hood over my head. We walked in silence for awhile when an idea came to mind. I saw Finn start to bend down for wood when his hand flew to my boot.

"Taking my dagger & doing something to either me or you won't fool them. When they see it's my dagger they'll not do anything. Plus you can't lie to a confessor." I said as he slowly rose. The idea came back to me. "Oh yes I almost forgot Annabelle asked me to give you an order. She said to tell you that when we get back she wants you to kiss me. I don't know why me but she told me to tell you so I guess she wants you to."

"Why would she ask you to tell me? How do I know your not lying?" he questioned. Looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"I'm a confessor we don't lie." I stated calmly. "We should get the wood before they come looking for us." I said as I bent to pick up wood. We walked back in silence. "Here's the wood all powerful Seeker." I looked over at Finn & nodded. He got up & walked over to me looking me in the eyes. He bent his head & kissed me. Annabelle got up & walked away slowly. I stood up & slapped Finn. I raised my hood & walked after her. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around & saw Richard behind me.

"Why did you do that? Why would you do that?" he asked I kept a blank face.

"I did it to save his life & possibly yours. He was going to use my dagger to hurt himself & I stopped him. They were going to run off together & don't we need Finn to get the stone of tears." I stated angrily. "Now if you don't mind I have a magic show to put on." I walked away after Annabelle.

---

When we got back to camp I apologized to Richard & Finn. I sat down on the other side of the fire & stared at remembering the song we used to sing when we were sad.

I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy

But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day  
I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm ok  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not ok  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go

When I finished singing everyone looked at me. I looked around the fire realizing I had said it out loud & not in my head. I got up & pulled my hood up over my head. "I'm going for a walk." I walked toward the woods when I heard someone get up. I turned around & saw Cara get up & walk toward me.

"Not without protection." She started walking when she realized I wasn't following her she stopped. "Come on." She said impatiently.

"No. I can fend for myself thank you very much." I said as I pushed passed her. She grabbed my shoulder. "I touch you. You die Cara so let go." I pulled away from her grip.


End file.
